


Red Snow.

by Bantoo



Category: own work - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Historical Fantasy, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bantoo/pseuds/Bantoo
Summary: The year, is 80 AD and Briton has recently fallen under Roman occupation. The Druids are all but extinct and the eagle has sunk it's talons into most the island. For the past few years little has changed and a sense of normalcy is returning to the land, but somethings wrong. Something has changed. The many mines in the western part of the Island that the government funded miners guild over see have been having issues with raids with loses of both people and materials and have requested aid from deeper in the Empire. With a vested interest in the islands materials, these issues cannot remain and reinforcements have been sent to rout out and put a stop to these issues. But can anything really be done?
Kudos: 1





	Red Snow.

**Author's Note:**

> Good day to everyone who may have came across this, I'm quite new to writing and this is the first thing I'm really sharing. I've had this idea in my head for a few years now and I'm not really sure how it'll play out but I'm glad I finally worked the courage to actually start it.

82 AD - Somewhere near the Roman town of Carmarthen

The crunching of snow under heavy footfalls echoed through the snow covered forest of dense pine and oak trees, the path illuminated by the faint glow of a lantern in a sea of shadow and moonlight. Dishevelled black hair threatened to fall into the eyes of the man sprinting through the woodland, gasping loudly. From the surrounding shadows, the only things that whispered into his ears was the harsh clanging and grating of his iron chestplate against his tunic and the snapping and crashing of something lumbering behind him. Sweat ran down the man’s forehead in rivers, his eyes darting in all directions until finally, a clearing appeared and with it, the promise of safety.

Entering the clearing, his breath heavy, Felix fell to the floor on one knee and his lantern falling into the fresh snow. A hand on his chest trying to catch his breath and the other reaching for his blade, the Gladius rested gently on his waist. His breath calming “Where am I? How far have I ran? Am I anywhere near the fort?” he spoke quietly, as to try and not draw attention to his position from whatever was chasing him and the rest of his team. “Wait, where are the others? I swear they were right behind me?”. As Felix rose to his feet at last, his feet and legs numbed by the snow sticking to his calves and his feet in the worn sandals, he reached for his fallen lanter and scanned the edge of the clearing searching for signs be they friend or foe alike. Peering through the gloom, barely seeing further than the row of trees behind the clearing edge, sight was of little use on this night and with the air growing silent Felix couldn’t help but feel a tide of relief and worry for what was to come next. Though the silence allowed him to gather and order scattered thoughts and regain composure, whatever was chasing him seemed rather keen to stay on heels not that long ago, so where is it? The question echoed in his mind, like a shout through a cave and sent shivers down his spine which, in turn, made him tighten his already firm grip on the Gladius. Drawing the blade from it’s leather sheath, the metallic blade glistened in the moonlight that pierced through the snow heavy clouds.

In the distance, through the dark and the quiet of the clearing and surrounding woodland, the light gleamed something in the treeline. Only for a moment, the glint of light in the eyes of an animal shined between the trees. “What was that, a fox? A Wolf?” Alone in the woods, Felix realised the latter was more likely. Though he hadn’t spent much time in Britania, the other legionaries often spoke of wolves being an occasional yet serious nuisance in the untamed, savage landscape… especially for lone soldiers. Though the quiet persisted for some time, the fact the soldiers who followed him into the woods hadn’t emerged from the trees became a growing concern. Of the twenty in the caravan, five had gone into the forest when they saw people, cargo and horses alike get thrown around like bundles of parchment paper in the wind. “Hello?!” Caution thrown to the wind, Felix called out into the night. “Marcus?! Hanno?! Anyone?!” And, as if on cue, the snapping started again followed by the howling of a man in immense pain which, as soon as it started, faded to silence again. When he broke into the clearing, the silence was a nice calm to what had come before but now it took on a new meaning. “Did I just give it the chance to take another of us?” The words left his cracked lips with a hint of panic and remorse.

“Am I next?”

Those three words seemed to hang in the air for what seemed like an eternity, though it was only a minute. Without warning a low growl, almost in audible, began to vibrate through the treeless clearing. Felix found feeling in his legs at this and slowly began to edge further into the clearing. The stench of death and blood filled his nostrils and the snapping of branches that not a moment ago seemed so far away was now just within the treeline though seemingly all around. A fresh wave of panic washed over Felix and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Dropping the lantern, he gripped his blade with both hands in a desperate attempt to hide his growing fear. Spinning around he aimed the 75cm serrated blade in all directions towards each of snap branches and crunches of leaf litter. What once sounded like one entity began to sound like many as the once silent clearing burst to life with the sounds of movement and life and the stench of wild animals and death. Then, out the corner of Felix’s eye, he noticed a low but large shape slunk out of the shadows of the trees, bringing that putrid smell with it. Its matted dark hair like fur waved in the breeze. The creature moved with careful, controlled movements. And the eyes, the eyes glowed a faint yellow in the dim lamp light with a simmering hatred behind them. It was at this moment, Felix knew, there was no running away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this little project of mine. I hope you've enjoyed it, if you did please let me know if you'd like to read more of the story. If there are a few people who enjoyed this I may gain the confidence I need to really finish it off. But until then, I again thank you for you time.


End file.
